Saint Velecia
by animemanga0912
Summary: Luke and the gang get trapped in another world! They meet a girl who looks exactly like Luke, but her personality is off. Luke has to figure out hoe to get home and what strange thing the girl is hiding...


Luke walked slowly on the amber path. Chimes that were golden and along the amber walls were torches. They were in the acenit city of Lusitania. It used to be a county around 2,000 years ago. "This city really is something, it looks nothing like the sepheroth or Yulia City." Guy commented. "I wonder if Yulia even knew about it." Tear replied. Along the walls were words like 'Anvil.' and 'Porton.' "Those symbols, what are they?" Luke asked. "What they are is the language Lusitanian, a language that is no longer on this planet." A girl's voice explained. "Who are you!" Luke shouted to the voice. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She replied. A girl on the path walked twarod them. She resembled Luke. She had a waterfall braid and at the start of it was a cherryblossom. The girl had a white trench coat but was up to her knees. she was wearing an azure skirt with snow boots. Her hair was down mid back and had yellow ends. "My name is Velecia, after the country long ago." Velecia introduced herself. "What are you looking for here?" Velecia asked. "We wound up here on accident. We didn't have any plans to come here." Tear explained to Velecia. "But there is no language called Lusitanian on Auldrant." Tear mumbled. "That's right, you are no lomger on Auldrant, this is Lyan." Velecia inverveened. Tear's eyes widened. "What do you mean!? How did we get here?" Tear asked franticly. "I'm afraid I don't know." "What country are we in?" Guy inquired. "You are in the country of Lusitania, this land is full of mystics." Velecia replied. "Follow me." Velecia said. Tear and Luke looked at each other. Velecia put her hand up to a symbol. "_Lusitania, foriur juritis magica."_ A white light game out of the symbol, bright light came up around them, flowing up into the navy sky. The light grew brighter and before they knew it, they were in a town that had light floating up. Fire orbs and even fire fountains! "This is a fire nation as well." Velecia explained. "I suggest you stay here, outside in other countries, there is a war happening. Almost all the countries have declared war on Porton, the country of crime and misery." She warned. "How come you didn't stop it?! We stopped a war on Auldrant!" Luke cried. "What use is there on stopping the war, it started because of what they did to the world." Velecia mumbled. "What do you mean what's the use! Plenty of lives are being elimated-" "They planned to bring back the dead and stop time. I didn't want the war, but it was nessesary because of the ruler. There is another country that started this whole war, Lucifinia. Riliane Lucifene De'Aurche started this war." Velecia interupted. "Velecia! You're okay!" A girl with megenta hair and two twin swords shouted at the top of her lungs. "Yes, I'm okay. Did something happen?" Velecia's voice was starting to shake. "It's about Porton, they bombed the capitol of Anvil." The girl with megenta hair said ruefully. Velecia's face went pale. "Thanks Kyou." She whispered. "Do you think you can show them the rest of the city?" she asked. Kyou nodded.

_Luke's P.O.V_

'What happened to Velecia?' I wondered. "I'm kind of worried about Velecia, when she got that news her face seemed to fall." Guy broke the scilence. "That's right, her sister was in the capitol when that happened." Kyou explained. "Her sister?" All of them asked in usion. "Not exactly her sister, more like a lapse in time." Kyou mumbled. "The Velecia you saw was one from the future, trying to avoid a fate that her past self got." Kyou continued. "About 1 year ago, the Porton war, Velecia went to the acenit city you were in, and there, she went to the sprit world and died, killing the sprit that caused madness through the land. The Velecia that is from this timeline said she heard a voice that was her own saying what to do, as if the Velecia you saw was an invisble ghost. At the time the Velecia from this timeline was wearing headphones, so she calls her the 'Headphone Actor.' Her name in anceint Lyalian is 'the Light of Rebellion.' " Kyou finished her explaination. "The last thing about her, she is the only one who can control all four elements at once and use the attack Tiro Finale." Kyou turned on her heel and left. "Please watch over her." Kyou requested. "Okay." I made the promise. "Let's go into an inn, we can decide what we are going to do in the morning."

_3__rd __Person P.O.V_

Luke stepped out of the inn along with everyone else. Velecia was outside as well. "What are you guys going to do?" She asked. "Can we follow her, Master?" Mieu asked. "Follow?" Velecia repeated. A bunny like creature with long ears and that has rings around them came and sat beside Velecia. "Miss Velecia is headed to Kazul to see if she can get their help, if you want to come or not is your choice. Keep in mind that there is a war going on in this world. Velecia has made very hard choices many times in the past. This has to be the biggest one yet. Miss Velecia was hoping she could go with you all. It seems to be the way I see this all." The creature said. Guy noticed that Velecia's eyes were lifeless like when he saw the replicas. The only diffrence was that Velecia's eyes were full of life yesterday. Guy was starting to worry about her like he knew her his entire life. "You want to come to Kazul with me?" Velecia asked. Luke nodded. "We'll help you." Luke declared. Velecia smiled but with the same lifeless eyes. "Okay. We can go ahead and start." Velecia and Tear were walking side by side as if they were best friends. "It's okay if you feel like you need to not go, you can go look for your sister." Tear whispered to Velecia. "I'm okay. All I'm worried about is my best friend who was in the capitol when the bombing happened. I don't know if she is alive or not. Knowing her she probobly dodged many bombs and bombed something herself." Velecia let out a small giggle. Tear walked next to Velecia for the rest of the day. Guy and Tear built a fire and they decided to set up camp. When everyone was asleep, Velecia knew that there was the golden meadow was nearby. Velecia went and stood in the golden lilys. Guy noticed that Velecia was gone and went out to find her. Guy went through many trees and noticed a figure. It was Velecia. "I noticed you were gone from camp." Guy called out to Velecia. She turned around and her eyes were full of life once more. "Is something wrong?" Velecia asked. "Kyou told us what happened with the time lapse. You don't need to keep on pushing yourself. If you need anything just let me or Luke know. I don't want anyone pushing themselves too hard." Guy explained. "You said that as if you've known me since you were small." Velecia noticed. Guy started to feel his face get warm. "Y-yea, I-it's just that I-I don't want you to feel like y-you have to take care of us." Guy stuttered. Velecia started giggling. "We should head back." Velecia took the lead since she knew the place better. During the night Guy thought about what Velecia had said. "I guess we can trust her enough."

The next morning Velecia and Luke were walking side by side. "You two look like brother and sister." Said a voice. A girl with raven hair and plum eyes jumped down from a tree. "Yomi!" Velecia's face lit up. "I survived." Yomi shrugged. "I was stuck inside a stuffy shelter for three days. They let us out yesterday." She complianed. "Yomi, these are my friends, Luke, Tear, Guy, Anise, Jade, and Natalia." Velecia introduced. Yomi turned to them. "My name is Yomi Isayama, special division in the Knights of the Blood." Yomi said. "It's a plesure to meet you all." Yomi turned to Velecia, "Did you find what you were looking for in the ruins of the Amarcians?" Yomi asked. Velecia nodded. "All I could find was a great prophocy of this era." Velecia replied. "What did it say?" "In the city on the walls, there the light shall see a call, there a doll shall help the light, and in the end there will be a fight." Velecia recited. "Two have already been done by you." Yomi mumbled. 'What about me? My name means light of the sacred flame.' Luke thought. "That doesn't nessaraly mean it's just me." Velecia chimed. Everyone was confused. "Luke, it anceit Ispanian it means 'Light of the Sacred Flame.' " She continued. "That's right." Luke seemed suprised. Velecia smiled. 'She is treating us like she has known me since I was little, I don't know why, but I feel like I knew her.' Everyone thought. Luke had a headache and it was a communication, 'Hey, replica!' Asch's voice rang in Luke's head. 'You are in another world, arn't you, with a girl who has the name Light of the Rebellion?' 'Yea, why?!' Luke replied. 'Stay close, she may be the only way of survival.' Asch commanded. 'Bye.'and the headache ceased. "Velecia?" Tear started. She turned to Tear. "I was wondering earlier, but what weapon do you use?" She asked. "Miss Velecia uses a sword given to her by Asuna-san, called Diamante." The creature (Kyubey) chimed. Velecia shot Kyubey a glare. "Yes, Asuna gave me this. Right now she is fighting in Neve, the Land of Snow." She replied. "She asked me to go to Kazul to get some Fire Ice."

During the next night, Yomi was unable to sleep, and so was Tear. "You know, Velecia was named after a country long ago." She began. "She was?" Tear breathed. Yomi nodded. "When she was little, it was still when Velecia, the country, existed. Velecia was a prospering country, until one day all the nations started to go to war. As a result, Velecia fell. One century later, Velecia's ruins were still filled with life of the people. When the human Velecia returned, everyone was rejoiced because the light of rebellion had returned. Now, she plans to overthrow the ruling country, because she knows that Porton will win. When that happens, she herself will fall, we know because I traveled back in time with her. When she destorys Porton, she will go to another world, and live a life she never wished for. That's why she came back in time, to stop that fate." Yomi explained. "There is a song in this world, it is only known to those who can use the spirits very well. If you, Tear, use that song, you may be able to go back, the Grand Fonic Hymn is strong here too, but the song only known by Velecia is so powerful, it can create another demension." Yomi explained. "Miss Velecia's song represents the sacrifices made by those who swore to protect this world. Knowing that they will die they still fought. Velecia sang a song in their honor, in memory of the friends that no longer stand here today, just to protect something they hold. That thing that they held, was the hope that Velecia could once again raise the land she once had, and overthrow Porton, and live for all eterinity in a floating city, the capitol of where her name came from." Kyubey interupted. "So what you're saying is that Velecia was once a country, and the Velecia we know was thr ruler of that land?" Tear asked. "Yes." Yomi replied. "Now she has to decide if she wants the land gone forever or if she wants the land she had back once more to bring light to the land it truly is a hard choice." Kyubey added. Tear, Yomi, and Kyubey went back to sleep. 'She has to decide if she wants to have what she had before. Luke had the same choice and he chose not to have the same life, I know Velecia might want it back, as soon as she can, but is that the right choice to make?' Tear thought. "You don't have to worry, Tear." Velecia sang. "Velecia!" Tear screamed. She was wearing a beautiful gown, many shades of red and orange. "You won't have to worry, I'm sure I'll make the right choice." Velecia assured Tear. Velecia smiled. "Bood-bye for now." She sang.

Tear was the last to wake up. Velecia took the lead, about three hours later they arrived in Kazul. Velecia went to get the Fire Ice and came back with a bottle of a light blue flame. She just waved to them and didn't speak another word in the city of Kazul.


End file.
